User blog:KillerBaka9/Jimmykiller9's Reviews
As you can see by clicking on may username, I am fairly new to this wiki. However, I am on a lot of other DB wikis and I have been told I am a very good critic, so I hope you will allow me to read your fanons (why did that sound wrong?). My rating scale will be this: S+ - As close to being perfect as you can get! S - Amazing story, very very good. A+ - Great Story , very good. A - Awesome story, definetly worth reading. B + -Worthwile read if you prefer this person's stories. B - Good Story, readable. C+ - Okay, but that's about it. C - Not neccessarily the greatest thing I've read... D+ - Nothing that a publisher would accept. D - Well, you can spell good. F - Why did you even write this??? I hope I get some requests from you guys! Dragon Ball Z: The after years by TheUltraKamehameha Characters: A + The Z fighters' additudes are portrayed very well. The Original Characters are also good, though the name Scorpio is used a lot. Manarxus has a good way of speech and amount of mysteriousness that is good for a Villain. Story: A Good plot so far. Lots of action, good dialogue, nice mini-twists every once in a while. I enjoyed when Mr. Satan appeared out of nowhere and randomly got owned. Not because I hate Mr. Satan, because it's a funny moment. But honestly, an alien race that is closely related to scorpions? THAT has NEVER been used BEFORE. Presentation: B This story has lots of Stage Directions, and sometimes they can clutter the scene a bit. Spelling/Grammar: A + This story has good grammar and spelling at most times. A few mistakes here and there, but good job anyway. OVERALL: A A good story. I will review it once again when it is finished. Sixth by Brady Patrick Characters: S There weren't very many characters in this story, but wow, the characters that were in it were brilliant. I found myself getting more and more sad as Krillin was ruthlessly beat up by the bully, who was very realistic. Krillin was the guy who you are supposed to feel sad for, and it works. Story: S + Again, not much, but what was there was amazing. This is b far one of the best fanons that I have read. I could see the whole thing happening in my head as I read it. The story is just what you'd expect from a story with as good of characters as they were. Presentation: S + The whole thing ran very smoothly, didn't abrubtly stop, didn't slow down. Perfect pace. Spelling/Grammar: S + Didn't see a single mistake. OVERALL: S + I'd definetly recommend this to everybody. If you haven't read it yet, than you really have too. This story is A-MAY-ZAAAAAH, as Naruto would put it.. Slaved by Brady Patrick Characters: A + Only one character, but it was a great character. Nuff said. Story: S + Such an amazing story. From the broken bone to the anger, all the way up to the end where the character's name is revealed...Brilliant. Presentation: S + Once again, this guy has perfect pace in his story. Spelling/Grammar: S+ No mistakes can be seen. OVERALL: S Man, this Brady Patrick fellow sure knows how to write a good story! Category:Blog posts